


we could all use a little help from time to time

by Midnight_Musings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character with depression, Gen, Grantaire basically needs support and Enjy will make sure that happens, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Musings/pseuds/Midnight_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey R, it’s me. My phone’s dead so I'm borrowing one. You weren’t at the Musain tonight and I'm a little worried so I'm coming over. Just call someone please, Eponine maybe. Just let her know you’re okay. I’ll see you soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could all use a little help from time to time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very unpolished/badly written. But I was feeling a lot of things the other day, and decided to get out all those feelings via writing this? I'm not really sure why I'm posting this, I was once told to post everything, both well written and badly written. So here's the bad. Enjoy I suppose?
> 
> Warnings - mentions of suicidal thoughts, depression, addiction (brief but still mentioned and bases of fic) and some swearing

“Hey,” Enjolras called to Eponine “Is Grantaire okay?”

“As far as I know,” she replied, putting on her jacket. “Why?”

“Have you heard from him today?”

“No, but that’s not unusual, I'll give him a call when I get home."

“It’s just he wasn't here today, and I don’t know something he,” Enjolras trailed off getting lost in his thoughts.

“Enj?”

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s probably nothing; I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Alrighty then. I'll see you around blondey." Eponine winked and vacated the cafe. Enjolras was now alone at the table, that a couple of hours ago, was full of his friends.

Everyone apart from Grantaire,

He pulled his lapels up as far as they would go as he left the cafe, the biting wind of winter in London hitting him, a severe difference from the warm interior of the Musain.

They had argued last night, Grantaire and him. They were always arguing on some level, but something was different about last night. Everything said had seemed a lot more cutting and personal.

He’d felt like the worst person in the world when he woke up and text Grantaire straight away. He hadn't replied. Or to the second text. Or the third, and not the phone call and consequent voicemail.

Enjolras could understand if Grantaire was still upset with him and didn’t want to talk to him. But to not turn up to the Musain tonight? And all he could think were the things Grantaire had said to him yesterday evening during their argument (he was sure the neighbours would say it was a shouting match).

 _“I don’t understand why you are acting like you care”_ Enjolras had long since walked past his apartment and was continuing with no real aim of where he was going. _“Oh come on Apollo, like you’d notice if I were gone”._ He spun around and jogged back up the road he had been walking. _“No one would.”_ He hailed the first cab he saw, frantically getting in and telling the driver Grantaire’s address.

He pulled out his mobile, which of course, had to be out of battery.

“Could I borrow your phone?” he asked the driver.

He was met with a curious look which Enjolras expected.

“Sorry, it's just mines dead, and I need to make an urgent call, I won't be long.”

The driver fumbled around in the glove compartment for a moment before digging out the phone and passing it back to him.

“Thank you,” Enjolras said as he began to dial Grantaire’s number. He waited as it rang and went to voicemail. “Hey R, it’s me. My phone’s dead so I'm borrowing one. You weren’t at the Musain tonight, and I’m a little worried so I'm coming over. Just call someone please, Eponine maybe. Just let her know you’re okay. I’ll see you soon.”

He passed the phone back to the driver who nodded his thanks. “We’ll be there soon, you won’t have any trouble will you?”

“Hopefully not,” Enjolras replied. “I’m probably just being paranoid.”

He sat there tapping his hand on his knee nervously. He tried his absolute hardest to drive thoughts of Grantaire’s current state of safety out of his head.

“You can stop here,” Enjolras said, pulling cash out of his wallet and handing it over. “Thank you.”

He got out of the taxi, trying his best to move as quickly as passive into the building and up the stairs to Grantaire’s apartment.

Enjolras hammered on Grantaire’s door. A long moment passed, and Enjolras tried again knocking louder, and as he was thinking about whether he was strong enough to kick the bloody thing in, the door swung open.

Grantaire stood before him looking, terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot, hair a tangled mess, he looked exhausted and unsteady on his feet.

Enjolras stared not knowing what to say, just pure overwhelming relief that he was okay.

“Apollo?” Grantaire’s voice pulled Enjolras back to reality. He didn’t know what else to do apart from surge forward, flinging his arms the other man and pulled him into a tight hug.

Grantaire was in shock for a moment not knowing what to do. After a deep breath, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Enjolras.

“Fucking hell Taire,” Enjolras breathed out. “I thought that. Jesus Christ, I'm glad you’re okay.” He pulled away from the hug looking at Grantaire with a soft expression. “Can I come in?”

“Uh,” Grantaire cleared his throat. “Sure” He moved out of the doorway to allow Enjolras to pass into the flat, and then closed the door behind him.

The flat was a mess. Papers lay strewn across the floor; there was broken glass and take out boxes. Empty bottles and cans piled in a corner.

Grantaire had made his way back to the sofa, slumping down on it, not saying a word.

Enjolras followed helplessly, taking a seat next to the other man.

“Are you,” Enjolras didn’t know what to say. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just perfect Apollo. Just perfect.” Grantaire replied, the bitterness ripe in his voice.

“Grantaire-“

“What do you want from me?” interrupted Grantaire. “Unless you tell me right now, you can just get the fuck out of my flat.”

“You weren’t answering Taire,” replied Enjolras in a small voice. “I thought you’d-” 

“Thought I'd offed myself, did you?”

Enjolras didn’t answer.

“I don’t need you to fucking look after me, or pretend now that you care so you can ease whatever guilty conscience you’d have if I did anything.”

Enjolras couldn’t help the anger that flowed into him at these words. “That is completely out of order.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah it is!” Enjolras said, voiced raised. “How you could even think I don't care about you is beyond me!”

“Well, it’s not like you bloody try with me is it!” Grantaire shouted back.

“I know I’m not the most open person Grantaire,” he replied through gritted teeth. “But I care about you probably the most out of anyone. You’re my friend, and I have only ever wanted to help you.”

“Have you come here just to shout at me? Make myself feel bad? Because I do that enough Enjolras,”

“I was here because I was worried about you! Is that so hard for you to get?” 

Grantaire didn't answer, just slumped further down onto the sofa, closing his eyes.

“Let me help you.”

“Why?”

“Because you don't need to go through this alone.”

Grantaire rubbed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “I was three months clean Apollo. Look at me now. I've fucked it all up.”

“It happens to everyone who’s quitting something. You slip. That doesn't make you weak or a failure. It makes you human.”

“Sure as hell doesn't feel like it.” muttered Grantaire.

“Have you been going to your sessions?”

“I can’t afford it right now, and I'm not waiting on the fucking NHS for god knows how long.”

“So let me help you,” said Enjolras

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not?” Enjolras asked. “You know financially I'm comfortable, and it wouldn't be a problem for me.”

“I’m not a fucking charity case Enjolras. I’m not one of your projects for you to try and fix!”

“That wasn't what I meant. If you need help with the money, then that’s fine. You can pay me back when you are more financially stable. Once you get that job at that company, you’ll get a shit tonne of commissions, and be getting a steady income. Till then let me help.” Enjolras said sternly.

“You don't have to do this.”

“I don’t have to. I want to.”

Enjolras reached for Grantaire’s hand taking it in his, rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

“Thank you,” Grantaire said in a small voice. “For all the help lately,”

“Can I help you clean the flat?”

“If you say tidy room, tidy mind I will hit you.”

Enjolras smiled, glad that Grantaire was joking with him. “No, but I am afraid you’ll get mice.”

“Then sure Apollo, where do you want me.”

Enjolras pushed the automatic thought of, on me, out of his mind. “You start throwing away the stuff on the floor, and I'll do the dishes.”

“Sir yes sir,” Grantaire said, giving Enjolras a mock salute, getting up to go and get a bag for the rubbish.

Enjolras watched him smiling. Full of relief and joy that his friend was safe and on his way to getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are appreciated <3


End file.
